New strangers lead to more fun
by 125kali
Summary: What will happen when a new vampire moves to town. What will Edward think? what will Bella think? I know everyone does this storyline but its different I swear. I also suck at summaries. Please R&R! I'll love you forever if you do. Rated T for some lang.


I was just sitting on the bench next to the window when something caught my eye. It was a boy, he looked about 17. He stopped and looked at me and then he walked up to the door. I quickly got up and opened the door and asked who he was.

"My name is Edward Cullen. And you are?" He answered.

My name is Selene Crowe. What are you doing out here so late?" I asked curiously.

"I heard a new girl was moving in here and I just wanted to check it out."

"Oh ok. So do you have anything else to say?" I asked cautiously, considering I didn't even know this boy and he was already in my house.

Not really, I was just coming to welcome you to Forks."

"Oh ok, well thank you. Do you mind leaving? I'm sorry if this sounds rude, its just I don't really know you and your sort of standing in my house in the middle of the night."

Oh I'm sorry, I'll leave. Goodbye." He said.

"Bye" I said opening the door for him. I didn't realize it until he left and I was sitting by the window watching him. That he was a vampire. I stared at him in disbelief and that's when he turned around and smiled slyly at me. I looked down a little ashamed. Then he ran off at vampire speed probably to his house. "Wow, I can't believe there are other vampires living around here." I said to myself. Then it hit me he was one of the Cullens, the vampires that don't drink human blood, like me.

I went up to my room and shut the door. I turned on my stereo and put in a CD and laid on my bed thinking. I wonder what mom would think when I tell her there are other vampires here, I thought to myself.

About an hour passed when I heard a noise out side my room. I sat up quietly and walked to my door. Someone was in the hall walking around. I waited till they were out of the hall until I opened my door. I followed the person down the stair and right when he was about to leave I ran in front of the door.

"Selene…uh hi" He smiled.

"Hello Edward, might I ask what you're doing in my house?" I asked folding my arms in front of my chest.

"Well, uhm…I was just checking out your house, that's all."

"Why? You think you would find a coffin oh wait we don't sleep or maybe a dead human body laying around. But wait I don't drink human blood like you." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, its just my family likes to know who is living around here. We don't want anyone to expose us."

"Well if you don't mind I'd like you to leave." I said pointing to the door.

"Ok, I like your house, it quite…small though my house is a lot bigger."

"Well maybe I should come see it." I said.

"Uhm…sure. Let's go." He smiled.

I read he mind and he was thinking: _Too bad she probably won't be able to keep up with me._

I smiled "Sure lead the way." I said opening the door and then he was off. I had to admit he was fast but not much faster then me. I kept close behind him. "Your pretty fast" I smiled. I could tell he was annoyed. Then we stopped in front of a huge house. I had to admit it was bigger then mine.

"Like it." He smiled.

"It is pretty big." He opened the door and led me in.

Then out of no where I girl about my age skipped down the stairs. "Edward did you find anything at-"She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. "Hello, you are?" She asked walking down the rest of the stairs.

"I'm Selene. And you are?" I asked smiling at her reaction. Obviously she didn't expect me.

"My name is Alice. It's nice to meet you." She smiled and held out her hand.

I took her hand "you too."

"Uhm Edward, can I talk to you over here." She said motioning to Edward to follow her. He did. "Uh oh He was in trouble" I thought. Then he looked back at me mad. Did he hear that. Then he nodded his head. Oh so he can read minds, interesting.

"Edward what do you think your doing bringing her here?" She asked quietly, but I could still hear her I mean I was a vampire.

"I didn't intend on bringing her here. She caught me in her house and then she wanted to see my house. I didn't expect her to actually keep up with me." He said irritated. Then they walked back.

"Carlisle, Esme can you come down here." She called but not very loud, but I knew they would hear her. I'm guessing Carlisle was the first to come down, considering it was a guy.

" Alice what is it?" He asked then he saw me. "Oh, hello" He said smiling. "Who are you?" He asked walking down the stairs.

"My name is Selene, I found Edward sneaking around my house. I'm guessing you are Carlisle?" I answered.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Alice, dear what's going on." I'm guessing Esme said. Then she stopped and looked at me. "Hello, who are you?"

"This is Selene. Edward was sneaking around her house and was caught" Alice answered for me. Esme looked at Edward disappointedly and Edward hung his head in shame.

"Well its nice to meet you." She said looking at me.

"Yes its nice to meet you all" I said. "Now I was wondering if you could explain why you were in my house?" I asked.

"Why don't we all sit down" Carlisle said pointing toward their living room. "Man this house is huge" I thought. I followed them and sat down on the couch, Alice was seated a little ways away from me on the couch.

"Well the thing is Edward has a hu-" Edward looked up at him mad.

Carlisle thought: _I have to Edward she needs to know. _

Edward didn't like what he was going to say but nodded anyway.

"You see Edward has a human girlfriend named Bella and hes a little over protective when new vampires move into town."

"Oh so you were looking around to make sure I wasn't evil." I looked at Edward.

"Yeah or Insane, Crazy, or deadly." He answered.

"Well I have been told I'm crazy and a little insane but not deadly." I smiled. "So you don't have to worry I won't hurt Bella."

"Well that's a relief." Carlisle said smiling.

"So I was wondering do your children all go to Forks high school?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Alice, Edward, and Jasper are juniors and Emmet and Rosalie are seniors, but you probably won't see them much. They don't take well to strangers well actually neither does Jasper, but anyways I think you should be going."

"Oh yes of course. It was nice to meet you and your house is lovely." I said walking to the door.

"Thank you" Said Esme. She was very nice and caring, I liked her.

"I take you to your house." Edward said leading me out. We started running, when we were about half way to my house I decided I should tell him I could read minds. "_Hey Edward" _ I thought. He looked at me. "_I can read minds just so you know."_ I stopped and looked at me, I flew past him but I stopped a couple feet in front of him.

"What?" I asked smiling (Yeah she smiles a lot).

"You can read my mind?" He asked nervously.

"Yep, and everyone else's." I smiled and then did a cart wheel.

"_Except bellas._" He thought.

"Why wouldn't I be able to read Bellas mind?" I asked. We started walking a little faster than human pace.

"Because no one can. It's like she's immune to our powers."

"That's weird. Are you sure your girlfriends not insane or something?" I asked. He growled. I guess he doesn't like that. "Chill I was only kidding." I looked ahead and saw my house. "Well there's my stop. I'll probably see you tomorrow Edward. Goodbye." I said and walked to my house human pace.

"Goodbye Selene."

I walked into my house and sat on the bench near the window and watched him. "

"_Why do you sit there_" He thought looking at me.

"_Because I like to look at the world. It is very beautiful if you actually watch it pass by. Besides I have nothing better to do._" I smiled.

"_I see" _ He smiled too. **"**_Goodbye"_

"_Bye"_ I turned on stereo and started to dance to the music until my mom came home(She dances in her spare time).

"Hey mom." She wasn't really my mom, but I called her that because she acted so much like one.

"Hey Dear. Anything new?"

"Yeah, I found out that there is another family of vampires living here. I found one of them sneaking around our house. But they are really nice or at least the-" I counted my fingers all the people I had met " the four I had met." I smiled.

"What?!?!" My mom asked shocked.

"Don't worry they were just worried that we were dangerous and I assured them we weren't. We should go see them some time."

"Yeah sure, you are soo weird Selene." She laughed and walked up the stairs.

"I know, night, or whatever you do up there." I said to her. "I'll be down here dancing."

"Weird" she whispered, but I knew she knew I could hear her. "Night dear.

"I heard that!" I called after her. Then I turned toward the stereo in the living room and started dancing till I had to get ready for school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fan fic, so please critic. Also please review I'd love to get your feed back. Also there will be pictures of Selene on my profile so check it out.


End file.
